Together After the War
by TaintedMuffin
Summary: The war is over. Now it's time to explore what Earth has to offer for peaceful gem life. Everything is great right now, but the problem with being together for thousands of years is eventually you start to become a little more than inspired by the native Earth life.
1. What Can I Do For You?

Earth. The planet she fought for. The planet Rose Quartz chose over her home. The planet Pearl chose because Rose chose it. There was a little inkling in the back of Pearl's mind that told her that maybe, maybe she had chosen wrong. It was difficult for a Pearl to forsake her master though, and she did adore Rose with all of her being.

After the war, she didn't know what was going to happen. They had lost nearly everyone. The only gems remaining were herself, Rose, and the fusion Garnet. Less than an army now. More of what humans would call a 'family'. Rose latched onto this concept. Rose loved human concepts.

Pearl wasn't as thrilled about humans as Rose was. Their organic forms died easily. They were squishy and weak. Most of all they didn't live long at all. She did her best to keep Rose at a safe distance. Pearl had already dealt with Rose's reaction to her friends being lost, she didn't need to see what would happen if she got attached to a human. Their passing was completely inevitable.

Luckily, now that the war was over, Rose had something else in mind. A combination of humans and Garnet had apparently inspired her to try something new. Intimacy was a foreign concept on Homeworld. You had friendships and your colleagues, but the closest a gem could get to romance was the devotion a Pearl had for her master, and even the Pearls knew it was one sided.

Then Garnet happened. Garnet was something completely unheard of. Gems of different types didn't fuse, and the certainly didn't do it for the reasons Sapphire and Ruby did. Fusion was for fighting and strategy, not for personal gain. Their time with Garnet had created quite a few questions inside Rose's inquisitive mind, questions that Pearl was more than happy to appease.

Rose had fused before, of course. Most Quartz's do for battle purposes. Pearls however, have no reason to fuse. They're just for show, a status symbol, someone to hold your things, and cater to your every whim. So when Rose asked Garnet to give them some privacy, Pearl couldn't refuse. Then when she asked her to fuse with her... there was no way to say no.

When the words left her lips, Pearl felt a shudder go down her spine and she gulped, gazing up into Rose's face. Rose just gave her that big grin of hers and reached out her hand.

"Come on my pretty Pearl, do a different dance for me this time."

Pearl hesitated, only for a second. This set off warning bells in her head that were deeply ingrained from gem society. This was wrong. This was an abomination. She couldn't say no to the one she was devoted to, though. A trembling hand reached out and was placed in the much larger palm. Rose's fingers gently closed around Pearl's as she pulled her close. Pearl's breath would have caught in her throat, if gems breathed. Rose held one of her hands gently, her other hand holding Pearl's delicate waist. Pearl was surprised at her warmth. Gems weren't warm, why was she warm? So warm and soft. Pearl's small chest was nestled snuggly between Rose's breasts as Rose lifted her up higher. Pearl was like a doll in her hands, she couldn't do anything to resist as her entire body was plastered to Rose's.

"What are you doing" Pearl stammered, clutching Rose's shoulder as if for her life. She had never seen gems do this to fuse. It seemed wrong somehow.

"I want to fuse like Ruby and Sapphire." Rose replied softly, spinning slowly with Pearl in her arms. "It's so different than what I've done before."

Pearl nodded slowly, trying to let herself relax. After a moment, she laid her head against Rose's softness. Rose's gem felt warm against her thigh as they twirled. She let her eyes close as she felt her own gem grow warm. She had never felt this before. It was a strange sensation, followed by a sudden feeling of almost nothingness. She was nothing and something all at once, and there was something else there. Something more.

It happened in an instant and an eternity. When she came to she was... different. She wasn't Pearl. She wasn't Rose Quartz. She was Rainbow Quartz. How did she know that? Who was she? What was she? They (she?) were standing out in the middle of the jungle next to the warp pad they had used together not long before. She gazed at it in wide, many-eyed wonder. Her hands were shaking as she looked down at them. They were so long, but strong. Large hands. Her fingers went to her slim waist, sliding over her hips tenderly, feeling the strong muscles underneath. Was she a war machine? Or a creature of pleasure? What was she? What was her purpose?

Suddenly she felt warm, and they split in two, their forms thrusting away from each other quickly. Rose landed on her feet with a loud thud, Pearl fell to her back with a grunt. They stared at each other for a moment before they both started laughing. Rose walked over gracefully, reaching down to bring Pearl to her feet.

"That was wonderful!" Rose cried out, hugging Pearl to her tightly. Pearl blushed teal and smiled, snuggling to her Rose.

"That was... different." She murmured, twirling her fingers into Rose's hair. They stood like that for a time, before Rose pulled away.

"We should head home." Rose spoke softly, looking down at Pearl. Pearl couldn't hide her disappointment. She was enjoying this, just touching Rose tenderly. Rose smiled and cupped Pearl's cheek. "We have a lot to talk about, my Pearl."

They returned to the temple, but as Pearl went to open the doorway to her room, Rose gently stopped her, opening the door to her own room and prompting Pearl to step inside. Pearl was startled, she had only been inside Rose's room on rare and special occasions. She hadn't expected this, but was thrilled nonetheless. As they stepped through the doorway, Rose took both of Pearl's hands in hers.

"I want to try and perfect this." Rose said excitedly, squeezing Pearl's hands. "Will you do this for me? It may take a long time..."

Pearl gave a wide grin. "Of course, anything for you!"

((Thanks for reading this far! I haven't written anything in years so I may be a bit rusty. Trying to get back into the swing of things.))


	2. She Was Everything

Over a couple of hundred years, they became accustomed to fusing for pleasure. Their dance was down to a science. Being Rainbow Quartz was such a pleasant, addictive feeling that Pearl never looked back. A part of her wished they could simply stay fused, as Garnet was, but she dare not say anything. They didn't stay fused with nearly as much ease. It was wonderful, so when Pearl was summoned to Rose's room, she didn't question the pretense.

She stepped into the billowy room, only going a few paces before she found it looked similar to a Homeworld royalty chamber. Rose may have rejected Homeworld's ideals, but her tastes didn't change much.

"Pearl..." Rose said softly, looking oddly embarrassed for once. "You used to shape shift for me, back on Homeworld. You were so good at it. Are you still?"

Pearl hesitated, caught off guard. "I'm out of practice, but I don't see why I could't pick it back up easily." Pearl had a hard time hiding her disappointment. Shape shifting was one of her least favorite obligations as a Pearl, but as with everything else, she did it for Rose.

"Could you mimic a human's form?"

Pearl stopped, her hand going to her mouth in momentary confusion. "I... well... why?"

"Well, I've seen the human mating rituals. I'm curious about them." Rose stated, looking Pearl in the eye. Oh. That human curiosity she had. Why did she care so much about this organic life? "Do you remember how the females look?"

"Of course." Pearl murmured, her face blushing warmly in teal. For an ex-warrior she found her face glowing often. Programming didn't die easily.

"Without clothing," Rose said firmly. "Do you remember when we watched them? Can you mimic that for me, my Pearl?"

Pearl sighed as she nodded, closing her eyes and concentrating on herself. This was not a difficult practice, but she hadn't done it in a very long time. Certainly nothing like this. Her clothing phased out as she formed a defined body. Teal nipples sat pertly on her small, perky breasts. Between her thighs a crevice formed, delicate as she was. She opened her eyes as she looked up to Rose, expectant.

"Perfect!" Rose cried enthusiastically, walking over to Pearl. She gazed at her for a moment before reaching out to her, her fingers wrapping around Pearl's tiny waist. "You're so small. I never thought about it. I could break you." Rose spoke tenderly as she drew Pearl close, looking down on her form. Rose's curls brushed against Pearl's nipples, causing her to shudder. This physical sensation was strange.

Rose noticed the tremble in Pearl's delicate form. She tilted her head, accidentally causing her curls to brush against her again. Pearl whimpered softly in Rose's grasp, blushing. It felt overwhelming. Rose smiled.

"What is it, my Pearl?" She whispered, lifting a hand and gently tweaking one of Pearl's erect nipples. Pearl squeaked in surprise, squeezing her legs together involuntarily. Her body trembled, looking up to Rose.

"I... I don't know about this." She stammered. She felt damp between her thighs, and she neither liked or understood it. She tried to cover her breasts with her hands, but Rose gently pushed them away.

"It'll be fine, my Pearl. Please, just do this for me?" Her voice was deep, a lazy smile on her face. Pearl nodded slowly. She was her Pearl, she was practically powerless. Besides that, she could tell Rose had been thinking about this, and she wanted to please her. Rose lifted Pearl up, much like the first time they had fused. She nuzzled her face into her neck and kissed her tenderly. Pearl felt overwhelmed and mildly panicked. There were too many feelings at once, but they all felt so nice.

Rose materialized a bed and laid her down on it. A gentle whimper came from her as she was removed from Rose's warmth. It wasn't long before Rose's thick lips had found Pearl's nipples, continuing to tease her this way. Her tongue traced around the small, erect area, making her Pearl twitch involuntarily and squeeze her thighs together.

Suddenly, she couldn't take it. Her body was throbbing with a need she had never experienced before. One of Pearl's trembling hands tentatively reached between her legs, finding the source. She started rubbing herself, uncertain at first. Small moans escaped her lips as her rubbing combined with Rose's sucking on her breasts filled her with pleasure. She started to stroke herself harder, her back arching into Rose as a loud moan came from deep within her. Rose stopped attending to Pearl's breasts, startled at first. Then she smiled.

"Does my Pearl like that?" She asked huskily. Pearl nodded quickly, frantically trying to please herself. It felt like it would never end. It was the best torture she'd ever experienced. Rose's hand pushed Pearl's out of her way, pressing a finger inside of her. Pearl gasped, her eyes widening as Rose thrust in and out of her firmly. Her hands reached out almost blindly, grabbing desperately at Rose's hair.

"Please, please give me more!" She cried, feeling utterly helpless to Rose. Rose smirked, stopping long enough to insert a second finger, curling them inside of her Pearl.

"You're so small and delicate," she admired, using her free hand to caress Pearl's breast. "I love you like this, my Pearl."

Suddenly Pearl could feel something building up inside of her. Her vision blurred and she felt a tingling in her toes as a sudden rush of pleasure ran through her body. She groaned loudly, grabbing Rose's head and pulling her face close for a hard kiss on the mouth. Her body twitched a few times before she found herself limp under Rose's form.

"I'm sorry, I..." She mumbled, letting go of Rose's head. She felt abruptly embarrassed, but Rose just laughed softly.

"I told you it would be fine." Rose said soothingly, pulling Pearl's small, delicate, yet strong form into her lap as she sat down. Pearl yawned and curled up on her, suddenly exhausted. Rose gently caressed her face, smiling down on her.

"Rest now, there's time for more later."

That was the last thing Pearl heard before dozing off for the first time in her existence.


End file.
